


Five Stages of Love Rivalry

by Silver_Serpent



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Cyan stays au, F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, five stages of love rivalry, gotta love Cyan, love rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Serpent/pseuds/Silver_Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyan stays AU.<br/>Cyan remains oblivious to the rivalry in between Rosier and Retoree, while their friends watch on in horror as the rivalry begins to escalate. As long as they don't reach stage five, everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages of Love Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was rewatching some episodes like where Criti-crista has a rematch with Plasmagica and when Rosier LEAPS at Cyan, I noticed Retoree was angry (over the hug). Then in the episode where the top bands have to fight the Cri-cri moth (as I dub it), the lyrics playing when Cyan saves the girls, are kinda of lovey-dovey so I just kinda of went, “Rosier and Retoree end up with a rivalry over Cyan” and then... this happened.  
> This begins Cyan-centred but then transitions onto where the bands take note of the rivalry.  
> This got kinda out of hand...Just assume that Myumon’s have very strong animal instincts.

It was kind of odd for her in the beginning. Cyan had been bracing herself to be drastically pulled away from her band as soon as Dagger was defeated that she did not expect that she would be given the chance to stay. It had been right after the festival; the Grateful King had approached her and said quite simply, “You don’t have to go back, you know.”

She had turned startled, clutching the neck of her guitar in one hand and her Plasmagica pick with the other. “What?”

“I’m giving you a choice. You don’t have to go back home, you can stay here and be a Myumon if you want.”

She had paused and frowned slightly. “What about my family back home?”

He shrugged, “The universe will fix your absence itself.”

“You mean you don’t know?”

He shook his head, “No, not in that sense. Your universe will probably create some sort of event to cover up why you would be missing. Kidnapper, editing memories of you to show you wanting to running away, it’ll come up with something.” He paused and sighed, “It’d have to be now you decided though, your universe has put itself in stasis until your return but it’s at its limit, it’ll return to normal in the morning, meaning you can’t go back if you don’t go now.”

“Oh...” She looked back at the giant BooDooKan hall, its lights beginning to dim as the people inside began to finalise packing away. She bit her lip, before looking back at him, squinting slightly due to the dimness of where he stood. “I’ll stay. I regret it if went back home.”

He nodded and smiled, his white teeth glistening. “Alright then, better head back to the studio, huh?” he laughed.

* * *

Everyone at BRR had been shocked that she had decided to stay, asking if this was what she _really_ wanted. But when she said would regret not staying if she went, the girls (and some of the boys) broke into tears and Cyan was smothered in a Plasmagica hug.

Over the next few months, things began to settle. Plasmagica stood at the top of the charts with Trichronika and Tsurezurenara, with SHIGANCRIMSONZ catching up and Criti-Crista making a strong come back.

Then, a little over a month after the festival, the four brightly coloured junior-high school students of Criti-Crista joined BRR. Maple was simply delighted to have another popular band under his wing and Plasamagica didn’t mind having their ex-rivals with them.

However, they were a little surprised to find one of the biggest contributing factors as to why Rosier had brought her group to BRR was so she could finally be with her ‘Cyan-san’.

Of course, this didn’t go down very with Retoree as it was a sort of an open secret that she was crushing on the cat Myumon herself.

A rivalry was born.

* * *

In the beginning it had been almost amusing watching the two girls’ antics in attempting to woo the unsuspecting Cyan. They were in stage one, not yet frustrated enough to pull anything desperate and were currently content with just trying to get small victories. Neither had a direct advantage, Retoree being close to Cyan nearly all day but was too shy to properly try and approach her, while Rosier had her own band that took up time but had the advantage of being out-going and friendly (meaning lots of excited tackle hugs). It was almost comical to watch.

Angelica, Chuchu, Moa, Jacklyn, Tsukino and Holmy watched from the safe distance of the bar as their respective bandmates tried to get Cyan to go to lunch with just one of them, in private. Cyan, confused as to why they would want to do something without the other girls, suggested they have their meal in the cafe together. It lead to painful glaring around the goth lolita as the two girls insisted on sitting on either side of her.

Holmy sighed and rested her head in her hands, frowning slightly. “They’re not going to get anywhere at this rate.”

Chuchu nodded grimly and looked over at the cow Myumon, “We better brace ourselves. It’s going to get worse here on out.”

Moa, Tsukino and Jacklyn looked at them frightened. “What’s going to happen?” Tsukino mumbled around whatever treat she had decided on eating that day.

“They’re going to war and Cyan’s the prize.”

* * *

It got worse just as Chuchu predicted.

Stage two: Trying to woo their object of affection by giving many small gifts. There might be slight undermining of each other. Possessiveness becomes apparent.

Cyan tottered into the cafe, her arms full of chocolates and flowers. SHIGANCRIMSONZ stared as she waddled in, pausing in their curry eating.

“What’s all that?” Crow asked, eyebrows raised, “Gifts from fans?”

Cyan shook her head as best she could without disrupting the pile. “They’re things from Retoree and Rosier.”

“What kind of lavish offerings are these that they give to the angel? Is it a day of celebration?” Aion wondered. He had began calling her ‘angel’ after her defeating Dagger but had reassured her (or more of Rom translating from Gods-speak to normal) that it held no romantic inclinations, and it was more out of respect.

Cyan gave a tried laugh as she set the stuff down on one of the tables. “It’s not my birthday, Aion, don’t worry. They’ve been giving me things all day long.” She sighed and leant against the table. “There’s too much. You guys can have most of the chocolate.” She sighed and bundled up the flowers and a couple of choice chocolates before leaving to take the elevator to her room.

Those poor four boys faced a terror when Retoree and Rosier returned home to find them eating their gifts. From the counter, Angelica sighed, ignoring the sounds of the boys yelping as they tried to escape their wrath, too lost in thought. Cyan was still clueless and the madness would only continue to spiral out of control until Cyan made her decision, maybe not even then.

* * *

Stage three arrived not long after that. Stage three was made up of the rivals fighting underhandedly at every given moment to try and win. Gifts slowed down but when they are given, they’re usually expensive or big. Even those outside the friendship group will easily notice the rivalry.

That was proven true as the foxes, mouse, cat and dog of Trichronika and Tsurezurenara watched as Rosier and Retoree tried to perform, over the top of each other, love songs for Cyan who was looking absolutely terrified.

Darudayu nodded gravely and looked at the three bands who had requested they come and help. “I’m glad that you called when you did, this is a terrifying spectacle indeed.”

Shuzo gave a small chuckle when the two girls had tried to get closer towards Cyan and were elbowing each other to try and take up as much of Cyan’s vision as possible. The poor cat Myumon watched in terror from her chair, utterly frozen to the spot, completely confused. “She still doesn’t know why?”

Chuchu sighed and nodded. “We wouldn’t worry so much but it has already progressed to stage three and we’re on the brink of stage four.”

The two band leaders nodded solemnly while their band mates looked shocked. “Shuzo-kun, do you really think those two would go all the way to stage five?” Riku asked, looking alarmed as the two girls were now growling the love-song lyrics at each other, rather than at Cyan, trying to intimidate the other.

“Darudayu-sama, surely they would not go that far?” Un asked, eyes wide.

“Unfortunately they might.” The purple haired drummer sighed, waving her golden pipe.

Holmy shook her head firmly, “We won’t let it reach stage five, no matter what!”

Shuzo nodded, looking at the two girls, “I don’t think those two will go as far as stage five, but it’d be better if it was stopped before stage four.” He paused, “Stage five don’t happen often enough to know what to do.”

Tsukino whined and looked over, “Can we get them to go back to stage two? I had lots of chocolate then~!” she giggled, smiling serenely.

Ignoring her, Moa stepped forward, “You will help, pyuru?”

“It is unfortunate that a god such as myself would request help from those beneath me, but for the sake of the angel and her suitors, I will relent.” Aion muttered into his hand.

“Cyan, Retoree and Rosier are in danger of each other. Hence-“

Shuzo waved a hand, quietening them. “Don’t worry, you’ve got my help if you need it.” He glanced over and got a nod from Darudayu, confirming that she would also help. After helping them to devise a plan, completely ignored by the two serenading girls, the two bands left to return to their own studios.

* * *

Stage four: Looks as though things have quietened down, but do not be deceived for things are now becoming dangerous. Neither party will leave the object of their affection alone for an extended period of time, for fear the other will gain an advantage while they’re gone, although the target may not be aware of their presences. ‘Yandere’ like behaviour will begin to appear and all possible weapons/poisons must be kept an eye on – their disappearance may signal stage five.

Fortunately for all, stage four had only a morning to live before it was harshly put down.

Cyan stared at the two girls, green eyes wide – angry and frightened. “You two have been doing all this, to try and ask me out?”

The blonde and the pinkette nodded their heads, staring at their feet like little naughty children in a principal’s office. “Sorry...” They did not bother to question on how she had finally discovered what their intent was after all this time.

Cyan sighed and took a step back, “Gees, I don’t know why neither of you asked me out properly. It would have saved all of us a lot of trouble.” She grumbled, putting her hands onto her hips.

“We’re sorry Cyan...”

The cat Myumon sighed loudly and brought the two of them into a hug. “Please don’t ever do something like this again. If you do,” she pulled back and glared daggers into them, “I will pick neither of you.”

“We understand, Cyan!” they both yelped in union.

“We’re really Cyan! I never meant for it to go this far, I honestly didn’t!” Retoree whimpered, looking close to tears.

Rosier gave a sniff, actually crying, “I’m sorry Cyan-san. I’m still bad even after you saved me...”

The two were quickly scooped up into a hug by the blue haired Myumon. “It’s ok... I guess. Just let me think it over properly, ok? No more fighting.”

As soon as the two girls had filed out of the room, Cyan was assaulted from all sides by quiet cheering from fourteen Myumon musicians who lifted her up, like she was some form of hero from a movie, looking utterly relieved.

“Stage five crisis averted!” they cheered.

“Well done, Koneko-chan! You kept to the script and a bit of impromptu!” Shuzo cheered, patting her on the head.

“Truly well done, Cyan. You could make a fine negotiator!” Darudayu sighed from atop her daruma.

Cyan wasn’t entirely sure what exactly this ‘stage five’ was, but she assumed it was something that happened in between unresolved Myumon love rivals from what she picked up from the group trying to explain last night why she had to bring to a halt the love rivalry that was apparently going on in between Retoree and Rosier. From the way they acted, it seemed pretty bad.

Now, she thought as they carried her out the door (to get ramen apparently), just who was she going to choose?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Told you it got out of hand. Oh well, this was interesting and I’m getting closer to my 100,000 word by the end of the year goal. Basically, since Myumon’s have animal instincts, they can become extremely possessive towards the one they love.  
> Also, I like to think that Cri-cri joined BRR after the anime and all the main five bands are kind of friends.  
> Hope you enjoyed, I sure did.


End file.
